King of Snakes
by Spiralling Sanity
Summary: What if Tsukune wasn't the only one when he went on the bus to Yokai Academy? What if there was another teenage boy, who was less than a monster but more than a human? Read on about how he tries to contain his growing serpentine power while getting through the whacky everyday situations.


**Hey everybody, this was just a crazy idea from my mind that's been growing for a while. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Fangs and Scales

(Yokai Academy school bus):

A young teenage boy was sat down in one of the bus' seats, staring out the window at the passing scenery. Soon, he would be leaving the realm he had called home for many years. His raven black hair was an odd mix of naturally messy yet also slightly slicked back. His twin eyes were a startling emerald green that seemed to hypnotise you if you stared into them. His skin tone was fair, but leaned slightly towards the tanned side. The teen's name was Yami Kurohebi.

The only other person on the bus along with Yami, besides the somewhat creepy bus driver, was another teenage boy his age. He was sitting on a seat in the row opposite and was on the phone, probably speaking with some relatives. This second boy also had black hair, but it was normal and straight as well as coupled with a pair of brown eyes. In addition to his normal appearance, he also had a very ordinary scent, as though he wasn't even a monster.

Leaving his companion to talk with his family, Yami's mind drifted to the reason why he was even on the bus to Yokai Academy in the first place.

(Flashback: Kurohebi household):

Yami opened his eyes groggily. His vision was blurred and his head was pounding. Using his arms, he slowly pushed himself off his back and into a sitting position. When his sight cleared up a moment later, he was surprised to see multiple tears and slashes of varying size in his clothing.

"So, you're back to your senses are you, son?" inquired a deep yet gentle voice that came from his right. Turning his head, Yami saw what looked like an older version of him, but with a slight goatee and a bit of bright yellow streaked in the eyes.

"Dad? What happened?" Yami asked.

"You have started to _awaken_ ," his father responded. "Even from a young age, your dormant powers were strong. However, that is also the problem. Your body and mind are unprepared, which caused you to turn berserk. Your mother and I managed to restrain you without too much damage to you or us, then placed seals on you, but they will only last so long. Even with them on and active, your previous powers will be stronger now."

"Isn't there anything I can do to bring it under control?" the teen asked.

His father sighed. "It's a good thing you just finished your current school. There is a place where I can send you which should hopefully help you in dominating your power as well as allow you to continue your education, Yokai Academy. The only problem is that it isn't here in the human realm."

"Not here?" repeated Yami with a slight, inquisitive frown. "So, it's in a pocket dimension or something? I'm guessing there'll be something in the air that'll help me."

"Perceptive as always," Praised his father. "Yes, you can sum it up as a pocket dimension. It's primarily a school for monsters to learn how to live amongst humans, so the ambient energy in the air will assist in reigning in your powers. While we're human, our family's _abilities_ thanks to our blood and lineage will let you pass off as a monster. Plus, I know the chairman of the school, who's agreed to let you in."

Yami took a moment or two to absorb everything he'd just learnt. "Alright, I'll take this offer. When do I go there?"

(Present: Yokai Academy school bus):

As Yami finished remembering the conversation, he noticed the bus enter a tunnel. Almost immediately after, a blurred amalgamation of colours were visible. In the background, he heard the other boy's phone crackle with static before cutting off.

'This must be the inter-dimensional tunnel dad told me about,' Yami thought, continuing to watch the colours fly by his window.

After seconds later the bus exited the tunnel into what really looked like another world. The sky was a different colour and the surrounding land looked like something out of a horror movie.

"Here we are, Yokai Academy," announced the bus driver creepily.

Giving a shrug, Yami rose from his seat and walked off the vehicle along with the other teen. "Nice place," he commented, his voice an odd blend of sarcasm and slight intrigue. The other boy however, looked positively unnerved.

"Hey, Kid, the one with brown eyes," called the driver. Once he had the teen's attention, he gave an unsettling smile. "Make sure to prepare yourself, Yokai Academy is one hell of a scary place." With that farewell, he closed the door and sped off into the tunnel before disappearing.

The boy who had been addressed gave a nervous chuckle and turned around to face Yami.

"H-hey, my name's Tsukune Aono. Nice to meet you," he greeted with a nervous smile, sticking out his right hand.

"Yami Kurohebi," Yami informed him as he shook the offered hand. Once again noticing Tsukune's very ordinary and human scent, he posed a question. "I hope you don't find this weird, but are you just an ordinary guy?"

Tsukune looked confused as he answered. "Yeah, I guess so."

"So you're a completely normal human?"

"Yeah, why?" Tsukune told him, feeling a growing sense of worry.

'I though normal humans aren't allowed here,' Yami mused mentally. 'Still, the fact that he's even got a place here must mean that the chairman knows about it, so there's probably a reason.' He sent Tsukune a small smile of reassurance. "Don't worry about it. It's just that Yokai Academy is ... something of a _special_ school. Anyway, if you need help, feel free to ask me, okay?"

"Oh, thanks," said Tsukune appreciatively. "So, uh ... are we gonna be friends?"

"Well, I don't see the harm in trying," Yami replied.

With the introductions out of the way, the two boys began heading through the forest towards the school's location. Tsukune told him how he had been turned down by other schools/ colleges, then managed to get a place at Yokai when his dad _received_ an application form. Yami told him that he was attending Yokai due to his father wishing for him to do so, as well for a personal reason.

At some point, the duo heard the sound of a bicycle rapidly approaching along with the bell tinkling and a girl's yell of "Get out of the way!" Reacting immediately, Yami moved with the grace and fluidity of a snake, pulling Tsukune and himself out of the way before either could be hit by a seemingly out of control bicycle as it neared them. Without a break in his motion, the emerald-eyed teen wrapped his arms around the girl's middle and hauled her off the bike then stopped the offending vehicle before it could crash into a nearby gravestone.

Giving an exasperated sigh, Yami turned around to see that the mysterious pink-haired girl had accidentally fallen on Tsukune, who looked uncomfortable and somewhat happy at the same time. She was wearing the female version of the uniform, so Yami assumed that she was a fellow new student like them. Giving a slight cough, they remembered he was there and scrambled up to their feet, the girl having a panicked look in her large green eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she apologised rapidly. "I was riding my bike when I suddenly began to feel all dizzy and lightheaded."

"It's okay," Yami assured her. "No harm done, not to me anyway. You alright Tsukune?"

Before Tsukune could reply, the girl gave a yelp and took out a handkerchief. "You're bleeding! I'm so sorry, it must have happened when I fell on you!" she stepped up to him when Yami noticed her stagger slightly and a hazy, distant look appeared in her eyes. "That smell ... I'm so hungry, I haven't eaten in a while..."

Moving quickly, Yami dashed forward and pulled Tsukune away from her just as she was about to lunge forward. He prevented the girl from her sudden attack by pushing her back, although not too forcefully. Fixing her with a light glare, Yami stood in front of Tsukune, shielding him from any further assault.

"Excuse me, but do you mind explaining why you just tried to lunge at my buddy here?" Yami demanded in a level tone.

Snapping out of her daze, the pink-haired girl's expression morphed into one of shock and sadness. Her eyes began to turn wet as tears slowly built up. "I'm so sorry, I was just so hungry and his blood smelt so good, I couldn't help myself."

"My blood?!" exclaimed Tsukune, paling.

"What exactly are you?" Yami asked without any malice, already guessing the answer.

The girl seemed to shrink into herself as a depressed aura came over her. "I'm ... a vampire."

'I knew it,' thought Yami. 'That rosary around her neck is probably a seal of some sort.'

"You probably hate vampires, don't you?" she questioned quietly, a downcast look on her face.

"No, not really," he told her, making her look at the two boys with hopeful eyes. "What about you Tsukune?"

"Um, well ... I can't say I've had much experience, so no, I guess?" the teen replied awkwardly.

At their responses, the girl brightened up considerably. "Really?! Thank you so much!" she set her focus onto Tsukune. "Sorry about earlier. My name is Moka Akashiya."

"Tsukune Aono," the human said, a slight blush adorning his cheeks. 'Man, she sure is cute.'

"Yami Kurohebi." Yami checked his watch. "Oh crap." He suddenly grabbed Tsukune's shoulder and started walking off, causing the bewildered boy to stumble after him. "Come on Tsukune, we're gonna be late!"

"Oh! Will I see you at the opening ceremony or after?" called Moka.

"Sure you can, just look for us!" Tsukune hollered back before Yami could say anything. "What? She seems like a nice enough person," he defended upon seeing Yami's inquiring look.

(Later: Homeroom):

Coincidentally, Yami and Tsukune had been assigned the same homeroom. Tsukune had taken a seat on the side near a window while Yami was sitting in the seat in front of him. So far, Tsukune had a cheery expression as their homeroom teacher, Miss Nekonome, was greeting the class. From the cat ears atop her blonde head and the tail that occasionally showed itself, Yami deduced that she was some kind of nekomata.

'I don't think that he's realised the true nature of this school yet,' Yami observed when he glanced back. 'Otherwise he wouldn't be so relaxed. He's probably in danger just by being here. In any case, when he realises, I'll help him leave safely if he wants.'

It was at that moment when Ms Nekonome began giving a lecture about Yokai Academy's true nature and purpose, as well as the rules regarding student staying in their 'Human forms' and such. Understandably (for Yami anyway), Tsukune started sweating bullets when he heard this, trembling and looking around the class, especially when the teacher stated that if any human was found in the barrier they'd be killed. It didn't help when some thuggish punk called Saizou made a comment about simply eating any human that made their way into the school.

"If you think you can just do stuff like that, then you're pretty stupid," Yami remarked.

"What did you just say?" demanded Saizou. He was obviously the bullying type, expecting everyone to fear him.

"What are you, deaf? I said you're stupid," Yami repeated, staring off against the delinquent's glare. "Especially if you go out into human society with that kind of attitude. They may be weaker than us physically, but humans are smart and the technology and weapons they have would be able to deal with most monsters if one decides to go hostile."

"Precisely," agreed Ms Nekonome. "Thank you, er, Yami Kurohebi was it?"

"You're welcome. Yeah, that's my name," Yami confirmed.

Any further comments were cut off by the door unexpectedly opening as a girl with long pink hair rushed in.

"I'm sorry!" Moka apologised to the teacher. "I got lost on the way here." Majority of the class began murmuring about the new arrival.

"That's okay dear, just find an available seat and sit down," the cat-lady reassured her.

After turning to the class and introducing herself, Moka's eyes caught sight of Yami and Tsukune. "Yami! Tsukune! We're in the same class together!" She proceeded to bolt towards the pair without warning.

His emerald eyes widening in surprise for a fraction of a second, Yami nimbly twisted out of Moka's path, leaving her to grab onto only Tsukune and tackle-hug him to the floor. The shock of what had just happened seemed t snap Tsukune out of his fearful state, n=only to be replaced by a nervous smile as he noticed the majority of the class' guys glaring at him spitefully.

Yami sighed and brought his right palm to his forehead.

'I have a feeling that things are hardly ever going to be quiet around here.'

(Later: Courtyard):

Yami, Tsukune and Moka were stood in front of the drinks vending machine, with Moka practically clinging to Tsukune. Yami went for a fizzy lemon and lime drink whilst wearing a blank expression, Tsukune chose a cola and Moka picked a can of tomato juice. Before they could move off however, Yami picked up the sound of somebody drawing near them.

"Hey there, I'm your classmate Saizou, salutations," Saizou stated in mock greeting along with a fake salute. Yami tensed his muscles in preparation for whatever the bully was planning, never taking his emerald oculars off him. "Say, Moka," Saizou drawled. "What's a hot, good-looking girl like you doing with wimps like these? You should be with a _real man_!"

Saizou made to grab Tsukune by his shirt collar, but Yami jumped in and grabbed Saizou's forearm in a vice grip. "Back off you stupid moron," he growled menacingly. "Or I'll crush the bones in your damn arm." He increased the pressure he was applying in order to show he'd carry out the threat.

"You're that punk from class," Saizou seethed. "Get out of my way."

"You must be _really_ slow in the head if you only recognised me now," Yami taunted. "Besides, I'm not in your way, _you're_ in _ours_." He threw back the thug's hand, making it slam into Saizou's own face.

Turning back from the dazed bully, Yami walked past his two classmates, signalling for them to follow. When Saizou's vision cleared, he saw the trio walking off and disappearing from view around the corner. He growled lowly in anger, already scheming how to get revenge.

(Rooftop):

"Oh good, I was hoping the rooftop would be empty like this," Yami commented as they stepped onto the roof. "I used to hang out on my old school's roof too. It was a nice and private place for me and my friends. Looks like I can continue doing that here too."

"Thanks for dealing with that brute back there," said Tsukune once they were leaning against the railing and drinking their respective beverages.

"No problem," assured Yami. "Friends look out for each other."

A relatively comfortable silence came over them as they drank, with Tsukune seeming to be deep in contemplation, most like thinking over his situation and what to do now that he knew the reality of the school and its students. He looked at Moka from the corner of his eye, seeing her soft features as the wind blew her hair back.

'So this girl is a vampire huh?' he mused mentally. 'She seems so innocent and harmless that it's almost too hard to believe. But, she tried to bite me before in the forest, so I guess there's truth to her claim. What about Yami? He knows I'm a human, but still defended me. I wonder what he is anyway.'

"Tsukune, are you okay?" Moka asked with an undertone of worry.

"Moka, you're a vampire right?" Tsukune responded with a question of his own.

"That's right," the cheery girl confirmed. "Oh, I didn't know that it was against the rules to reveal your monster form to others, I'm so sorry! Um, you don't need to tell me what you are."

"Since you're a vampire, how come you don't look so menacing?"

Moka gave a slight giggle at his inquiry. "It's because of this," she informed him, holding the rosary hanging from the choker on her neck. "It's a special seal that seals away my powers and vampire personality. If it were to come off, then I'd transform into a true and scary vampire. I can't take it off by myself though, aha."

"I suppose that makes things easier for the rest of the students," Yami remarked with a small smirk, prompting small smiles from both Tsukune and Moka.

"Probably," the pink-haired vampire agreed. "Still, I'm really happy I met the two of you. You're my first friends!"

Her statement caused the two males to look at her in intrigued surprise. It was only their first day here and Moka was already one of the most popular students in the entire institute. Hearing her say that she'd never had friends before was quite surprising.

"Are you serious Moka?" Tsukune inquired with slightly wide eyes.

"Yes, you two are my first friends," Moka affirmed, embracing Tsukune gently, as though she wanted to bask in some sort of wonderful sensation. "And, if I was to have bitten you earlier, then you would have been the first person who I've ever drank blood from too."

"So, how have you been feeding until now?" Tsukune asked anxiously.

"I've been drinking from blood transfusion packs and tomato juice," Moka answered. "But, even though I haven't tasted it, your blood smelt better and tastier than anything else I've come across before."

Tsukune suddenly looked as though he'd seen a phantom, then quickly disengaged himself from Moka's arms a little frantically. While he had been standing in the same spot, Yami had been preparing to intervene if Moka was going to make any sudden moves.

"I'm sorry Moka, I just need some time to think something over," Tsukune apologised. "Yami, can I speak with you in private?"

"Sure," the emerald eyed teen consented. "Lead the way buddy."

Tsukune led him towards the stairwell entrance, but didn't cross the boundary. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why have you been looking out for me even though you know I'm a human?" he asked, his brown orbs looking a bit fearful. "I'm grateful for it, but I just want to know."

"Like I said, we're friends," Yami replied. "Besides, _somebody_ has to watch over you, considering you're just an ordinary human."

"If you don't mind, what monster are you?"

Yami scratched the back of his head. "I'm not exactly a monster per se. I'm actually a human, but I have certain traits that let me pass off as a monster. Remember how I told you there was a personal reason for me coming here?" Tsukune gave him a nod. "Well, it's tied in with those. I came here so that I can hopefully keep those certain traits under control and familiarise myself with them."

Tsukune's hands were trembling. "Right, that makes sense, sort of. Listen man, I don't think I'm gonna stay here. It's too risky. There must have been some kind of mistake or something."

"So you plan to leave?"

"Yeah. You understand, right?"

"Of course I do. I'll help you make your way back to the bus stop after today's lessons are over and see you off, okay?"

"Thanks. Also, I hate to drop this on you, but if Moka asks, cover up for me."

"Alright, I'll tell her some watered down version of it."

The bell rang, signifying the end of their break. With a nod of understanding between them, the two teens started heading back to their classroom.

(Later: School gates):

School had finished for the day. Yami was standing next to Tsukune, who had a packed suitcase in his grasp. The brown eyed teen gave one last look at the academy and turned around. However, before he could actually set off to leave, they heard someone running towards them.

"Tsukune! Yami!" Moka called out as she approached. She caught sight of the suitcase in the former's hands. A sense of fear manifested within the back of her mind. Was her first friend already leaving? "Tsukune, why do you have that in your hands?"

Tsukune couldn't bring himself to look Moka in the eye. "I'm sorry Moka, but I've decided to leave Yokai Academy. I'm just not cut out for this ... I'm going to go to another school."

"No ..." Moka gasped. "Is ... is Yami leaving too?"

"No, I'm just here to see him off and make sure he reaches the bus stop safely," Yami explained.

"But, Tsukune ... where will you go?" Moka asked, still not wanting to believe it.

"I'll apply to a school near home, a human school," the teen told her.

"No!" Moka all but shouted, slightly surprising the male duo. She grabbed a hold of the suitcase, but didn't pry it from Tsukune's grip. "You can't go to a human school! You can't! They'll be mean to you! I- I went to a human school before coming here. None of them believed in monsters and they all kept on making fun of me. I was all alone, nobody wanted to be my friend." Tears were beginning to leak out from her eyes. "I hate humans! That's why you can't go, the same thing will happen to you!"

Tsukune had his hair overshadowing his eyes. "What if ... what if I was to tell you that I'm one of those humans you hate so much?"

In shock, the vampire released Tsukune's suitcase. "No, that can't be true ..."

"Well it is!" declared Tsukune. "Huh, I should have seen this coming. Well, I don't need monsters for friends anyway!"

Moka recoiled as though she'd been bludgeoned. Tears of sad frustration falling from his eyes, the human turned around and dashed off into the dead trees. Yami looked to Moka, a look of disbelief in her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this Moka," he said to her sympathetically. "But, do try to understand his situation and please don't hold it against him." Without any further ado, Yami also sprinted off into the forest to catch up with Tsukune.

Moka remained frozen for a few more moments. Then, with a jolt, she realised what she had just done. She'd pushed away her first friend, probably even made him hate her, all because she said that she hated every human just because of how some of them had treated her. Within seconds, she too took off after Tsukune.

Tsukune slowed down his pace until he came to a stop. If he remembered correctly, he wasn't too far now, near the edge of the forest in fact. Hearing quick-paced footfalls nearing him, he turned around to see Yami coming over to him, looking as though he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"I've made a mess of things, haven't I?" Tsukune said glumly.

"You could say that," Yami stated neutrally.

"Man, could you do me a favour and clear things up with her?" Tsukune requested. "I didn't mean to hurt her feelings like that."

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do," Yami accepted.

At that moment, both boys heard a loud, familiar scream emanate from the forest. Without wasting a second, the pair of them ran back towards the sound. A minute or so later, they saw Moka kneeling down at the base of a tree trunk, a large, muscle-bound figure looming over her with an abnormally long tongue sticking out.

"Leave her alone!" Tsukune shouted, making the monster face them, revealing it to be Saizou.

"You two! Stay out of this wimps!" Saizou roared. He whipped his long tongue towards them. Yami dived to the side and swiftly evaded it. Tsukune however, wasn't as quick and ended up being sent hurtling back and over the slope, rolling down haphazardously.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried in concern, rushing towards his prone form.

"Where do you think you're go-Ack!" Saizou was decked in the face by a fierce uppercut to the chin courtesy of Yami before he could finish the sentence, causing him to stagger back into a tree and dent it a little. Hwile his opponent was dazed, Yami sped over to his human and vampire friends.

"Tsukune, I'm so sorry!" Moka cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cradles Tsukune's head in her hands. "To be honest, it doesn't matter at all whether you're a monster or a human ... I was just so happy to finally have a friend! I didn't mean what I said before, so please don't hate me!"

Yami turned around upon hearing a crash, seeing that Saizou had recovered and jumped down the slope. Yami grit his teeth together in anger. His nails began sharpening into claws and the canines of his upper jaw began to elongate slightly. A few sparse scales started to form under his eyes and on their outer sides as well as on the back of his hands. His pupils began morphing into a more vertical slit shape.

Not bothering to tell Saizou to back off anymore, Yami dashed forward and smashed his right fist into the orc's face, sending him hurtling into the slope. In the background, he heard Tsukune say that he didn't hold anything against Moka and that he too wanted to continue being her friend, then there was a metallic clink. Almost immediately after, there was a huge eruption of power with Moka as the centre point.

Looking back cautiously, he witnessed her hair turning silver as a swarm of bats obscured her from view. A few seconds later, the bats dispersed to reveal Moka, except with an increased figure, more oppressive aura about her and crimson red eyes that had slits for pupils.

Saizou, even in his half dazed state from Yami's attack, began to splutter and tremble as he took in the sight of the transformed vampire. The new Moka scoffed at his pathetic state.

"I was released over something as trivial as you?" she asked rhetorically in a bored tone, her voice a few tones deeper than normal. "You really thought that you could take advantage of a vampire? Know your place!" she proceeded to leap high into the air and descend upon the orc with a heel drop, knocking him out instantly.

Landing on the ground and dusting herself off, she set her gaze upon Yami, whose features were still slightly altered, but was standing in a more loose and relaxed position.

"You have my thanks for trying to protect my other self, but don't expect any special treatment from here on out," she stated coldly.

Seeing that she wasn't hostile, Yami gave a light chuckle and let his extra features recede away. "Of course not."

Striding past him, Moka approached a swaying Tsukune and caught him rather gently before he could fall. "Could you please pass me my rosary?"

Yami picked the specified item off the floor and handed it to her. Giving him a calculating stare, she clipped it back on her neck, sealing herself once more as the Moka they first met resurfaced.

(Later: Student dorms):

When Tsukune had awoken a few minutes later, he unfortunately found out that the bus only came once a month. After apologising to Moka and making up with her, the three of them began heading back towards the academy, but not before Tsukune allowed Moka to drink a little blood from him to affirm their renewed friendship.

"Bye Tsukune, Yami. I'll see you guys tomorrow in class!" Moka remarked cheerfully in farewell before heading into the female dormitory.

"Man, talk about a crazy day," Tsukune sighed as he and Yami entered the male dorm. "Thanks again for everything today Yami."

"Don't mention it," Yami assured. "Just try to avoid trouble, alright. By the way, my room's right next to yours, so if you need anything, just ask."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow." Yami stretched his limbs after entering his personal room. 'Looks like this is gonna be one hell of a school experience,' he thought. 'Let' just hope that I can manage to gain control over my snake based powers while I'm here.'

* * *

 **So what do you all think? Please review/ comment, constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames aren't.**


End file.
